


No Contest

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Muscles, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Quelques doutes et un peu de réconfort à la première rencontre de natation après que Gou et Chigusa se soient mises en couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Contest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560819) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



Submergée par la beauté du buffet de muscles que constituait la dernière compétition, Gou soupira rêveusement – puis cligna des yeux, remarquant un soupir loin d'être aussi joyeux que le sien à côté d'elle.

 

Chigusa avait la tête dans les épaules, sa lèvre inférieure poussée vers l'avant dans une grimace boudeuse pendant qu'elle fixait le sol. Elle leva les yeux, pour les détourner de nouveau lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Gou, rougissant.

 

« Je ne suis pas vraiment musclée. » Marmonna-t-elle, s'expliquant sans qu'on ne le lui demande. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais participer. »

 

Gou fut surprise mais enlaça rapidement Chigusa, souriant doucement.

 

« Pourquoi devrais-tu participer ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu as déjà gagné. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
